The Yule Ball: An Almira Granger story
by Mystic-Scriptures
Summary: when Almira accepts Fred's invitation to the Yule Ball, she had no idea what to do about the confusing consiquences of just one night.
1. In waiting

Yule Ball: In waiting

"You know the Yule Ball is approaching in a couple of days, Almira, you should really try to get a date, and it would be quite unfortunate, if you didn't attend." Hermione stated around a large pile of books. We were in the library for our weekly tutoring session. It was a Friday afternoon; so we didn't have any classes to go to. However, while getting the needed books for our most recent Defense Against the Dark Arts papers, the subject of the ball came up. To be honest, I wanted to go, but I knew the person whom I would want to ask me was too much dolt to ask. I mean, it wasn't like I could go after him. It's not like the Sadie Hawkins dances back in the muggle world; the male's had to ask because of what tradition dictated and yada-yadia-yada. Hermione had brought her us back to her usual corner of the library and placed her books down. I tossed our bags on the other side of the table and slid into the seat facing the rest of the room; I didn't like to have my back to people.

"Okay, so if you are truly set on making your paper on the possibility of a werewolf having duel personality disorder, you're going to have to read through 'The Werewolf Chronicles' by Finley Khan as well has his case notes from his medical examinations of the werewolves he has studied. Also, I think you should try to interview Pro-Lupin, if you can." She looked at me, aware that I was able to get a reach of him via owl last summer with the help of Mr. Weasley and Puck.

" I can try 'Mione, but I can't garuntee when I'll get it. And I would have to make it an anonymous source and I don't think moody'll-" I stopped mid-sentence. Damn! Draco was pushing around Neville again. "One second Hermione. I'll be right back." I slipped out of our booth and stormed towards the Malfoy boy.

He was just outside the library, away from Madam Pinch's gaze, and was throwing charms like snap dragon's at Neville's feet.

"Oi, Malfoy! What do you think you're doing?" He stopped, and looked at me a sneer ready- everyone says I sound kind of like Hermione when I'm mad- but stopped when he saw it was me. "So where are Crabbe and Goyle on this fine day? In the infirmary I suspect?" I smirked; I had put them there last night when they tried to explode a spell that Seamus had done successfully. The poor guy had a hard enough time exploding things on his own, he didn't need any help from those goons.

"That's right, Granger. And don't think I don't know who did it. Only a filthy mudblood would think to fist fight them bloody." He made it sound like a LOW thing that I beat them to a pulp; boy must he be embarrassed for them.

"That's right. And it's going to be a filthy mudblood that puts your snide pureblood ass in there with them." I whipped out my wand and sent the same charm back at him, only this one when in his face, shoulder, and I upped the power on it as well. As can be expected he yelped in pain and ran off, screaming obscenities as he did so. Smiling, I turned to Neville, he looked spooked, but otherwise alright. "You alright, Neville?" I asked, pulling him up by his arm. Once he was up, I had to crane my neck to see him, but he was leaning over to give me a hug.

" I am now! Thanks Mira, I just couldn't get my wand in time I suppose." He smiled down at me, relief spread across his features.

"It's perfectly alright, Neville, you know me; I'll jump at any opportunity to beat up a Slytherin." I beamed, and then sensed Hermione's gaze. "Anyway, I got to get to that paper for Moody; we still on for wizard's chess tonight?" He nodded and we exchanged farewells; Neville off to find Ginny, I suspect. Turning I walked towards my cousin, all business again.

"As I was saying; I don't think Moody would appreciate me using Lupin as a primary source. I might have to talk to him Monday after class." I smiled over at her, showing I was serious about the paper. " Could you pass me 'The Werewolf Chronicles', please?" She rolled her eyes and I went to work on my paper.

So you didn't tell me who YOUR date was, Mione." We had just finished our session and had reached the portrait when I stopped her. She was flipping through my notes, nodding that she liked what she saw.

"Hmm? Oh! I'm going with Viktor."

"KRUM?"

"shhhh! No one knows, save for you." She waved her hand at me, face flushed in embarrassment.

"huh. I didn't peg him as your type. Fairy Lights." And with that I left my cousin at the door, shocked, but still looking at my notes.

AS I walked through the passage way, I looked around to see if any of my friends around, and found Harry and Ron talking in the corner. I figured I could casually bring up the ball in a conversation, and maybe then He'll- "Hey! Al!"

I turned knowing that only one of two people would be hailing me. "Oh, Hi Fred!" I smiled up a t him, fully aware of how short I my 5'6'' from was compared to his 6' 3''. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, Nothing much." The usually cool and collected Twin looked nervous for some reason. "Do you mind if we talk at the window?"

"Um, sure?" I followed him and looked out on the grounds. I could make out George doing Quidditch practice with Katie Bell; she loved to through that Quaffle around, it was her life. "What do you want to talk about?" I turned back to find he was looking at his twin as well.

"Well, as you know, the ball is Sunday night." I nodded. "And that George is going with Katie?" I nodded again. "Well, he wants me to go too."

"I see. What are you going to do?" I wasn't really seeing where he was going with this unless-

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" He looked down at me, his hazel eyes poring hope into my grey-blue ones.

"I would love to, Fred." I smiled up at him. How could I say no to one of my best friends…and somewhat-sorta-kinda-obvious crushes?

"Great! Well, I'll see you at dinner?" Fred's face lit up with happiness; it was quite contagious, actually.

"Definitely, I'll have to tell you about what I did to Malfoy today." I beamed and headed over to Harry and Ron. When I was within hearing distance I could hear them trying to figure out how to get a date for the ball. Man! Harry needs to step up on that! He HAS to have a date! "Man, Potter, you really need to hurry up on that, or all the girls'll be gone." Ron looked over at me, an idea across his face.

"Hey, Mira would you go to the ball with me?" oh, NOW he gets it! Men!

"I can't, Ron. Fred just asked me." I smiled over at him sympathetically. Now if only you were paying attention beforehand.

"Really? Fred did? Is he the dumber of the two of them?" Harry glanced over, looking me up and down. "How are you even going to DANCE with him? You DO know you have to reach his shoulders, right?" I punched him in the shoulder playfully.

"Ha-HA very funny there, Potter." I smirked over at him. "That's what heels are for."  
>I walked away to tell Hermione about my date. But not before I heard Ron turn to Harry and mutter, "How do you think She'll walk in heels?"<p>

You'll see Weasley; you'll see.


	2. In anticipation

The Yule Ball Part 2: In anticipation

"Her-Mio-Ne! You need to hurry up! I promised Fred I would meet him, Katie and George to throw the Quaffle a bit before Dinner! If you're going to show me the dress you better do it now or I'm going t-"

I was so dazed as my cousin came around the curtain to her bed, that I almost dropped my boom and Quidditch gear. She was wearing a rose pink gown that fell down to her feet in light gauzy layers. The top had a pretty satin v-neck with more of the gauzy sheets for sleeves. There was also a thing satan sash that fell down the middle of her skirt and stopped at about her knees.I bet she's gonna want me to put her hair up in a pretty bun…maybe I'll have some frame her face…

"Damn, Cuz! You look amazing!" I placed my hands on her shoulders and gently turned her around. "Krum's gonna be drooling buckets." I winked conspiratorially at her. She flushed and giggled, lifting the skirts and flourishing with a little twirl. It was good to see her so…carefree like this. I haven't seen this Hermione since before Hogwarts.

"Thanks. Now we just have to find something appropriate for you to wear, or did you still not have a date?" That's right I hadn't told her about Fred…or the delayed Ron…but I think I'll have to skip that one for now…

"I do have a date as a matter of fact." I smiled at her slyly.  
>"Well? Go on who is it?" She was heading back towards the curtain to change for dinner. "Do I know him?"<p>

"I would say you would, if you know any tall ginger-haired Twins that's name start in F" I smirked, enjoying the complex way of telling her.

"FRED? You're going with FRED?" She came out in her uniform, eyes bulging and her mouth agape.

I flushed, "He asked me by the window today after we came back from working on our papers. He was all nervous and flustered; it was quite cute actually." She was about to press into more questioning when I looked at my watch. "Speaking of Fred! I have to get going; I'm late already~! See you and the guys at dinner!" And with that I ran to the common room to leave.

Luckily I was able to get to the Quidditch field pretty fast, seeing as I had jumped onto my Firebolt as soon as I got out of the castle. When I got there, Fred was sitting on the bleachers, watching George and Katie. I slipped next to him, and nudged his shoulder: well actually his upper arm, since I'm sort. He looked over and smiled at me, leaning back to look at the two for a little longer. I leaned next to him, putting my hands behind my back.

"He really fancies her you know? George does." He said after a few seconds. Though he was looking at the both of them, I could tell he was focused on the big, goofy grin on his brother's face.

"Yea, I know, and She him." I smiled at their frolicking and then got up, tapping his leg. "First one up there has to eat the other's leftovers!" And I hopped onto my Broom, zooming ahead; Fred close behind me. However, my broom was better and I made it up to them just in time to intercept the Quaffle and tossed it down to Fred. "Sup mates?" I laughed towards them as Fred nearly fell from grabbing the large, cratered ball: I wasn't the newest chaser for nothing.

"You're late, that's what!" George sidled over to gently nudge my broom with his. "What took you so long anyway?"

"'Mione was showing me her Yule Ball dress." The both nodded already knowing that she had a date.

"Yea, did my idiot brother get a date yet?" George inquired with a smirk. I giggled, remembering how he had asked Katie to show his brother how easy it was to get a date and how Ron failed at asking Hermione. I was sitting next to Fred, letting him secretly copy my potions homework. Not applying myself my ass, Snape.

"yea I think he and Harry are going with the Patil twins; Ron got Padma." I giggled; something tells me they aren't going to have the night they are expecting with those two.

"Hope they don't like dancing, cuz Ron won't be doing any, nor Harry, save for the mandatory ones." Fred had finally reached us, Quaffle under his right arm. "Speaking of: how do you three plan on meeting? I mean we are all in the same House, so we could walk, or George and I can meet you girls at the bottom of the stairs…"

"I think that would be a better idea, Fred. I don't know about Mira here, but I want to have a nice entrance to the Ball." Katie perked up, her black pony tail bouncing with her hovering broom.

I nodded, and turned my chin towards Fred. "Now that that's settled: you going to throw that, or am I going to have to chase you for it?"

After we had all finished eating: we had to wait on Fred cuz I left him a big old plate of leftovers due to our contest, we all heading to the common room for the night. George and Katie were walking with their hands entwined between them while Fred teased my by resting his arm on my head. I didn't mind though, it was a reminder of how close he was. When we reached the Portrait, I said the password, and we walked in, separating at the fire. The couple went to find a corner to snog in and Fred went towards the men's dormitories to sell some of their wares. Me: I stayed where I was to search for Neville who owed me some Wizard's Chess. I found him in the corner with Dean and Seamus, finishing a game themselves.

"Sup fellas?" I ambled on over, placing my arm on the back of Neville's chair. "Got a good game going?"

"Yea, Dean's kicking Seamus's arse." Neville chuckled, turning to face me. I leaned over to survey the board.

"You're in Check, Dean." I pointed to the well hidden bishop that was four squares away from Dean's king. Too bad it was Seamus's turn. "Nice deception there, Seamus."

"I knew you would recognize it, Mira, that's why I used it on Dean." The tawny haired boy smiled up at me, going in for the kill on Dean's piece. "Check and mate!"

"Man! How did I miss that one? I'll get you next time, Seamus, you'll see." The Dark haired boy shook his head as the two of them walked off, leaving me and Neville to play at the table.

"They're not going to be playing?" I nodded towards them, shifting to Seamus' chair as the board set itself up.

"Nah, I asked them to leave so I could talk to you about something." Neville looked nervously up at me, his head bent down.

"Oh? What's on your mind, Longbottom?" I was curious to hear what the accident prone teen would have to ask me in private.

"Well, you know how Ginny and I are together right? Well, I was wondering if I should be asking her to the ball or just assuming that we were going together." I looked down at his pieces, directing his leftmost pawn two squares forward. I moved the pawn diagonal from my black square bishop up two as well.

"Well you should never, EVER assume with a girlfriend that you're going to a function together. As for how to ask her, I would bring her to the fireplace when it's just the two of you, you know make her feel all special and all that crap. Then you just turn to her and ask her, like it's a spur of the moment idea. That'll probably get her attention, which is really all she wants; is to know that you're paying attention to her and want to keep her happy. I mean, I don't know. I was asked by a nervous 6'3'' twin by a window unsuspectingly." I smiled at him encouragingly hoping to have been of help.

"yeah, make her feel special. I think I'll do that tonight, thanks Mira!" and with that he was suddenly out of his chair and running towards the dormitories.

"Wait! Neville! I didn't mean now! What about our Game?" I was only halfheartedly calling after him; I didn't want to beat him too fast anyway. But now what should I do? My OCD is kicking in and now that pieces were put into play, I HAD TO finish. Well that and the board would stay that way until the game was finished anyway.

"Mind if I step in?" I looked up, jumping at the sudden closeness of the voice next to me. Oh, it was just Ron, gesturing towards the game. He looked like he just got there, so he didn't hear Neville and I's conversation. Phew to that!

"Umm..yea, I don't see why not. Neville already moved his first pawn…"

"That's fine, I don't mind. I'll beat you anyway, mate." He smiled; his freckles bright. I had to suppress a blush; I always found it bloody adorable when he smiled like that.

"You wanna bet money on that?" I smirked; I had been honing my chess skills for this. I was determined to beat him now. "You haven't played me since the summer, you know. I've been practicing with all the blokes here."

"yea, yea, just take your turn already." He had already moved his middle pawn forward one space.

"Fine, I see; no psychological warfare, I get it." I deftly moved my bishop to wipe out the pawn. He moved his queen over and I took my knight out, making him call out his pawns and it continued in a confused and crumbling jumble as the pieces waged war. About halfway through our little game, Ron looked up at me.

"So…Fred, huh?" He was tapping the table, figuring out what move to make. I was slowly cataloging all moves and what I could to as the most effective course of action. The crown of his head was a fiery orange in the firelight.

"So…Padma, huh?" was all I replied as I moved my queen to take out his rook, officially having him in Check mate. "Good-night, loser." I playfully ruffled his hair in victory and went to bed, watching him look at the board in confusion.

"Bloody Hell, Mira! That was brutal!"

"That's wizard's Chess, weasley. That's wizard's Chess." And with that I went to my dormitory and went to bed.

Seeing as tomorrow was Saturday, I was going to need all the rest I could for dress shopping with 'Mione tomorrow. I just hope I can quell the burning feeling in my stomach whenever I think of Fred seeing me in my dress…Or Ron for that matter…

What am I going to do?


	3. In comsumption

Yule Ball Part 3: In consumption

When I woke up the next morning, I was still unable to sort out my feelings for Ron…or Fred for that matter. But luckily I was able to distract myself with dress shopping with Hermione. Since it was a Saturday, we had no classes all day. I was sitting in the Common Room, waiting for Hermione to finish the owl her parent's had sent her: we had finally told them that when Puck went to visit them it was a GOOD thing. They used to shoo the poor guy away and we wouldn't have heard from them. I mean, I barely hear from them now due to the fact that they kicked me out after coming to Hogwarts despite my mother's wishes, but whatever; I like living in the Burrow more. I get to hang with the Weasley's all the time and Mione comes and visits sporadically. But still, I miss my Aunt and Uncle: They were like parents to me.

As I twirled some mist from my wand around, I found that I was being accompanied by Ginny and Neville. They were being all lovey dovey, so I decided to leave them the couch to themselves. As I searched for a new place to sit, I found Hermione talking to Harry and Ron about something. I think they were deciding to come with us or not: I guess Harry needed some dress robes. So much for avoiding my whole dilemma with Ron! So I walked over to them, fully prepared to tell them that this was a girl's not out. However, as I approached Ron looked over smiling my favorite smile and my heart just melted. I really needed to fix this, but right now, I just didn't want to…I'll worry about it later.

"Sup, Ron? Potter?" they nodded in greeting, Hermione going through her purse with its undetectable extension charm for our passes to go to Hogsmeade. Professor McGonagall had given all the students that needed to buy dress robes passes since Hogsmeade was usually restricted to school trips. I guess Ron and Harry picked some up yesterday. "So…You guys goin' to Hogsmeade as well? Didn't you get something from your mum, Ron?" I snickered; Fred and George showed me pictures of what the robes looked like. Ron flushed so hard that his ears went red like when he gets super embarrassed. It is so cute.

"No, Mira, Harry wants me to go with him to get his dress robes. 'Sides, Fred and George told my mum that I would try to buy a new set, so she asked for pictures in the ones she asked for. Bloody gits." I covered my mouth to hide my giggling as Hermione turned to me, handing me a pass.

"Alright, shall we go then?" She smiled and we linked arms, swaying our hips in time with each other. I turned and smirked at the look on Ron's face as he and Harry followed us out of the common room.

"Gosh, Mira. I think that one is too flashy on you…I can see too much of your back…"

"Bloody Hell, Mione! You've said that in variation for all of them so far!" I trampled over the overflowing rejects pile to get to the changing stall. This was our third store as well as third pile of dresses that we'd gone through to no avail. I turned towards the last hanger and hastily through the dress on, not even paying attention to anything I was doing, and hopped out of the stall.

"Now, just tell me that this one looks horrible too so that we can try to hit the last store before it closes and then go through the hell that is shoes and hair-why are you staring like that. I pushed hair out of my face; it was everywhere due my wild ranting and repeated removal and placement of clothing. Hermione was looking at me with wide eyed shock, but the good kind of shock that you give someone when you see something they don't.

"Well, I guess you don't want to see yourself before you say that…" a small smile growing on her face. I turned to the mirror and dropped the pile of dressed I was trying to pick up. I was wearing a strapless, floor length gown that flowed straight down my hips. The blue reminded me of the sea, and there were piping accents of deep peacock blue. There was also as sash of the same color secured with a brooch-like patch resting on my hip. The dress felt soft and hugged all of my curves in very complimenting ways, which suffice to say, the others weren't doing much. As my eyes got larger and my cheeks felt brighter, Hermione began to giggle, rubbing my arm in a supporting fashion.

"I think this is the one, Almira." She smiled and I turned around again to see the flow of the skirt. The layers lifted to about mid-calf and then fluttered to a stop at my feet. I smiled and pulled my wand from my hair. With a flick of my wrist I placed all the rejects on their respected hangers and hung them on the caddies. Then I walked over to the Stall and got back into my clothes. Smiling, I gently placed the dress back on the hanger and came out. Smiling the two of us went to the counter to buy the dress and get a dry-cleaning back for it; no use letting someone see it. As we reached the counter, Hermione suddenly straightened up, seeming to have something to take care of. "Mira, I have to go get my jewelry quick, here's the money for the dress, will you meet me in line at the counter? I nodded and she ran off to get her accessories.

Shaking my head at her girly-ness, I walked past the shoes and saw the Patil Twins trying on shoes. I went over to say hello to them when I heard them talking about Harry and Ron.

"I really can't believe you're going to the ball with one of the champions' dates, Par!" Padma was gushing on her sister as they both tried on simple brown flats: I figured that they would be wearing some kind of Indian style dress that would be very beautiful on the both of them. But that wasn't what had me concerned though. It was her obvious envy that made me sit behind them, covered by a display of glittering heels. "I mean, I have Weasley, but what good is he? I bet he won't even dance with me, let alone be any good to flaunt around." I heard her sigh in agitated resignation. I was fuming, and stood up, walking to them. I grabbed a random pair of heels to make it seem like I was simply shoe-searching and overheard them.

"I'll have you know Padma" I said her name with clear distain. "that Ron is the kindest, sweetest, and best guy that you could EVER be flaunting, and you're too snobby to realize it." I turned on my heel and dropped the shoes at the shocked twins' feet. I ran over to the counter where I could see Hermione already there. "Sorry, Mione! I took a detour at the shoes! Didn't find anything." I smiled at her and snuck into the line with her. She simply shook her head and we paid for out things.

"So, do you want to stop by Three Broomsticks for a Butter beer, then?" She looked at me a casual grin on her face. "I told the boys we might stop by there around now, and if they wanted they could meet us there."

"Sure! I already know what I want for heels and they will take all of five minutes to get and it's on the way to Broomsticks, you mind if we stop?" She nodded and we set off.

We all were chatting at the Three Broomsticks over Butter beers some twenty minutes later, after I had purchased some silver pumps (4'' cuz of my dates height) and a simple set of silver dangle earrings with roses on the end. Hermione had also convinced me to buy some floral hair clips for when she does my hair. It was fun to just sit and talk without anyone or anything to stop us. I mean, last year we had so much going on after meeting Harry's godfather, Sirius Black. I had a since of familiarity with the Azkaban escapee, but couldn't explain it. I would have to talk to my mother about him later.

As we made our way home to the castle, I couldn't help but think of my outburst at Padma and if she would tell Ron. That made today's revelry turn me back to my original worry and confusion towards tomorrow…I don't know what to do anymore, and neither does my heart apparently.


	4. In compassion

The Yule Ball: In compassion

I stared at the clock for the tenth time in the last half hour, hoping to find that time had gone by faster to no avail. It was finally the day of the ball and only 4 o'clock: three more hours till the event started. I was so excited I could barely stand still! Luckily I had my paper to work on and I had been able to catch Professor Moody on the way to the common room after dinner last night, and he told me it was fine to use the owl I had received from Remus, as he is contantly telling me to call him, as a primary source. But it was only under the stipulation that I kept it anonymous. It's funny; I think I'm the only one who knows exactly HOW Moody knows Lupin. I mean, why else would I need to ask? No one knows why he left last year except for us and Dumbledore. I mean, I'm a freaking Mudblood and I know more than the pureblood/'blood traitor' and the boy who lived? It makes absolutely no since to me.

Muttering to myself, I walked aimlessly around the school and searched for any Slytherins that needed to be put back in line. No one was around though…probably all getting ready or something. I was reaching the Kitchen, to see if I could snag some food from Dobby when Professor McGonagall came around the corner towards me. Upon seeing me, she beckoned me towards her. Complying I walked over to the head of my house and Tranfiguration teacher. "Is something the matter, Professor?" I know I didn't do anything wrong for a few weeks, so it couldn't be that…

"Everything is fine, Ms. Granger. The headmaster just requests you visit him in his office." She led me the way and I went up into the office, too confused for time to go by slowly. It was so sudden that next thing I knew I was petting Faux as the headmaster walked into the massive room.

"Ahh, Miss Almira Granger. " The gentle man greeted me. " I assume you are well, my girl?"

" I am, professor, just confused as to why you have called me here." I smiled, giving the phoenix one last stroke before sitting at the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. "I'm not in trouble am I?"

"No, no, dear girl. I am merely calling upon you to commend you for your excellence in school this year." He smiled at me with pride in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but you have me confused with my cousin, Hermione. I'm not nearly as smart as her…" I looked at my hands in embarrassment; I'm glad her excellence is always commended, but I hate being compared to her…how can you compare to the brightest witch of her generation?

"Almira, you don't show yourself any self worth in school." The elderly man looked at me kindly and brightened up by saying, "Now, I see you as a capable young lady with a tenacious attitude and of a spirited nature. All you need is the proper application to astonish the world."

I blushed, and shook my hands in front of my face. "Oh! But I wouldn't be nearly as good as you say without my cousin…I thank you for saying so though….Professor."

"Keep up the good work, and you will be appreciated just as much, if not more than, your cousin very soon. Now, go ahead and prepare for the Ball tonight, and have fun with Mr. Weasley."

I nodded, still confused. As I reached the door to go back to the hall, I heard my name.

"And Almira? Be careful with the loved ones you surround yourself with. Sometimes they are the ones who can hurt you the easiest." But before I could ask him what that meant, the door had swung closed and all I could do was decent into the hallway. Luckily though, this whole adventure made it time for me to get ready for the ball with Hermione! And with that thought, I was running to the common room.

"Are you ready?" Hermione had her arm linked around mine as we went down the dormitory steps to face the other girls in the common room. All the guys were downstairs waiting for their dates to arrive. I turned and saw the Patil twins leaving to go find Harry and Ron just as we reached the end of the stairs. I gulped, not anticipating the sight of her with Ron, but I pushed it aside and nodded to my Cousin and grabbed Katie. Without any interruptions, the three of us went off to meet our dates.

I couldn't help but laugh as Ron and Harry watched Hermione come down the stairs shortly after Padma, but also feel a little jealous of the looks that Ron was giving her. As I made my way down the stairs, I could see Harry give me a friendly wink that made my stomach flutter, but in a good brotherly way, and Ron seemed stunned…not as much as Hermione though…I ignored the hurt feelings and walked straight past the champion and his mate, to Fred. He was looking at me in open mouthed wonder, and I couldn't help but blush a little: I've never had a guy look at me that way before, and went to hide behind my hair, only to remember it was up. Hermione had curled it, then gathered it up into a messy and curly bun like thing and placed strategic hair pins so that it would stay up, but still look like it was magically defying gravity. As I took Fred's offered arm and walked towards the great hall, I couldn't help but wonder if this was what prom was like for muggles.

I soon forgot all of my worries though because Fred started to dance with me, making me twirl so much I'm surprised my skirt didn't fly up. I didn't mind though, it was fun and I was able to forget about all of my boy problems and just dance. It was a really great time and I felt like I could have danced all night. Too bad Fred didn't feel the same way…or at least his stamina didn't. He was gasping after about a two straight hours of dancing in various ways and forms. I had to laugh at his determination though, he finished through the song and we both went to the tables. Fred went to get us some punch when I saw Harry and Ron, but not the Patil twins. I ambled over; grinning like it was my job and sat next to Ron.

"What happened to your dates? Did they see how bad of a dancer you were and run?" Harry chuckled, but Ron just looked forward darkly, his eyes intent on Hermione and Krum. I was hurt that he ignored my playful comment, but I was too happy to really get hung up over it. That was until Hermione came over, Krum behind her. She smiled at us and Krum whispered something to her and left the room.  
>She turned to us, a smile on her face. "Victors gone to get drinks. Would you care to join us?"<p>

Then Ron seemed to flip he lid, he looked at her darkly and said, "No, we would not care to join you and _Victor_."

She looked stunned, "What's got your wand in a knot?"

This only made him madder, "He's from Durmstrang! You're fraternizing with the enemy!"

"The enemy? Who was it wanting his autograph? Besides the whole point of the tournament is international magical cooperation. To make Friends!" My cousin was glaring at the ginger now, fists at her side. Ron merely looked at her, pity in his eyes.

"I think he's got a bit more than friendship on his mind. He's using you."

"How dare you! I can take care of myself!"

"Doubt it. He's way too old." He was still piteous in his looks.

"What? That's what you think?" She was just getting more enraged with each thing his said.

"yeah, that's what I think."

"You know the solution, then, don't you?"

"Go on.  
>"Next time there's a ball pluck up the courage to ask me before someone else does! And not as a last resort!"<p>

"Well...that…that's completely off the point…" Though he had calmed down at this point, I was scared of this side of Ron, and not sure how I felt about seeing it tonight of all times. Of all the times to see his jealousy come out and it was about my cousin, just like every other guy I've ever felt for…just like all the other students…

Before I had realized what I was doing, I had run off and out of the hallway bumping into Fred on the way. Before the drinks could spill though, he was able to move his arms away from the both of us. The cups fell away onto the floor and I was suddenly in Fred's arms. I fell into the hug, glad for the comforting gesture, and I could hear him whisper that we could leave if I wanted to. I nodded, but also didn't want him to be forced to leave since I was. I felt useless though, as he led me to the common room.

Once there, I thanked Fred, but begged him to go back to the ball.

"I wouldn't forgive myself if you didn't go back there just because I suddenly had a stamina crash." I smiled weakly at him, not wanting him to know that I just wanted to be left alone to have a good cry. He smiled and thanked me quietly.  
>"But I did have a great time with you, Mira." I looked up at him shocked; it was the first time a Weasley other than Ron called me that. And as I did, he gave me the softest kiss on my lips that I wasn't sure it had happened until I felt him move away. Before I could even think to respond, however, Fred was gone, meeting George at the door of the common room exit.<p>

I wasn't tired enough to go to sleep, and my mind was too preoccupied to go back to the ball, so after a half an hour in the common room, I decided to go sit by the lake. Luckily, I had learned a charm to keep me hidden from sight and be unheard, so I didn't have to steal Harry's invisibility cloak. I kept it on until I was at the platform for tomorrows Challenge-Dumbledore made sure all the other champions had figured it out before setting it up-, and sat at the edge, knees drawn up, touching my lips where Fred had kissed me softly, as if I was trying to remember what it felt like. It was totally unexpected, but incredibly sweet at the same time. I kind of felt bad for running out on him tonight.

I didn't want to, but I felt a small part of my mind tug the rest of it to how Ron had reacted so jealously when he found out about Krum and Hermione, I have to admit, it was funny that I was jealous of him being jealous. I also had to admit that meant I HAD to figure out how I felt for him and for Fred…

I didn't realize how long I had been lost in this thought process until I heard a voice. "MIRA? What are you doin' here?" I turned at the sudden noise and watched him toss of the invisibility cloak; good thing I didn't use it. I frowned and turned back to the dark surface of the water.

"I could ask you the same thing." I couldn't help but talk coldly to him after how hurt he got me when tonight was supposed to be simple and fun. No sad and complicated. He seemed confused by my demeanor though, and sat next to me, allowing me to notice that he had changed into jeans and a baggy t-shirt-probably a hand-me-down from Fred/George. He was looking at me-still wearing my dress- with a new look on his face.

"I guess you uh, didn't change after running off then, huh?" I shrugged. I wasn't sure how to respond.

"yea…I guess, I just suddenly needed to get out of the common room..think…cool off…" I let my sentence wander, because he was standing again, but with a hand out stretched. I took it hesitantly, and found myself being pulled up and then twirled so that my (right) hand was hooked under his shoulder and he took my left hand into his. He smiled at my confusion, clearly pleased to have pulled one over on me.

"Well, seeing as you're still dressed, I figured I would prove you wrong about my dancing skills." I gasped a little, "Yea, s'right, I heard your comment." I laughed, and then we just started to dance, silly at first; rocking side to side by our hips and our hands reaching to the floor and sky. But then he started to twirl me several times, making me return back to his chest a couple of times. It was really fun and I had to admit, he had moves!

"Hey Mira," Ron looked down at me after dipping me with my head towards the water. "Didn't you say something about cooling off?"

"Yea, why? What are you-"next thing I knew he was letting go of me, a mischievous smile on his face as I made a huge splash into the water! I came up, gasping for breath. "Ronald Weasley! You are so lucky my wand is up there with you or I swear to Merlin you would be dead!" I whisper shouted to him, hoping the big splash I made didn't alarm anyone. He just sat there though, laughing at me from the high ground as I struggled to stay up in my dress, which was surprisingly very draggy in the water. Using my arm, I shoved some water towards him, but I was too sore for it to be effective. Grunting, I dragged myself over shivering as I got out of the icy water. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and Ron was standing there, Shirt off now, but still chortling, "Here, put this one, you're gonna want to get out of that dress."

I took it, glaring at him mockingly as if to say, 'well if you hadn't dropped me…' I had to admit though seeing him bare-chested like this was different from being in the Burrow. I could see how toned he was before, but now it just made me flush bright red and not want to stop looking. At his abs or those broadening shoulders…I shook my head, and used the best excuse I could. "W-ww-eeelll, t-turn around. I'm not going to have you staring at me undress." He complied; smug look on his face as I picked up my wand and flicked it towards my back to undo the clasp and zipper and slipped out of my dress. I cast a quick drying spell on my undergarments and secretly thanked my cousin for insisting on me wearing a beige set after noticing the shirt was white.

I looked over to him, and tapped his shoulder, a little self conscious to how the shoulders were too wide for me, one of them leaving my shoulder bare (can you say strapless bra?). He turned around and gapped a little as if I were wearing another ball gown and not his shirt. This made me flush again, but I gently smacked his arm and drew some water from the lake and flicked it at his face. This made him gasp and shake his head like a dog. I laughed "That's what you get for dropping me!" we laughed together and I looked at the lights on the Durmstrang ship. "We should get going before they close the doors to the castle…."

We went back in under the invisibility cloak and fount the common room to be empty. Tossing the cloak upstairs Ron came back down, still without a shirt, but with his quilt under his arm. I was sitting on the couch, giggling at this when he came over, and gave me the same look he gave me at the lake.

"You know you're amazing right?" The question came out of the blue and I had to say I was surprised. But I then, without warning, I started to get mad at him.

"Oh? After that jealous spat with Hermione, you're going to tell me that? I may be related to her, but I'm not her. I'm not smart. I know what people say. 'oh, she's Hermione Granger's cousin? That can't be do you see how she is in class? She just slacks with Potter and Weasley. She can't be related to Granger, she has a drab curtain of red, and those dull grey eyes; nowhere near the pretty curly locks, or those beautiful doe eyes. She can't be nearly as good as Hermione after all who could compare to the great Hermione-'!" I I was cut off in my rant, by Ron holding my face and kissing me. Not soft like Fred was either, it was much more passionate. It took my breath away, and when he pulled away, I could barely whisper, "Granger…" I was shocked, I didn't even realize he was so close to me on the couch, but when I looked again, I saw that he was right next to me. I shifted the weight from my knees and positioned myself on my hip. "Where did that come from?" I was still out of breath, but I found myself leaning towards him, as if to show that I wanted more.

"It came from a long time of noticing and watching and hoping." He looked at me sheepishly, his ears red. "And just so you know", he leaned forward, and kissed my cheek. "You are smart." He moved to my nose, "You are beautiful." And he looked at me, my chin in his hand. "And you are just as amazing, if not more than, Hermione is." He leaned forward to kiss my again, but I had already met him halfway; kissing him back this time.

I had wanted this for so long that I didn't know what to do with it at first, but I threw my arms around his neck and just followed his leading. He grabbed my waist and shifted me to be on his lap, my legs unfolding over his legs. It was the best kiss I had ever had, and I didn't want it to end, but the need for air came, and we had to separate. "Wow…" I whispered, our foreheads touching. I smiled up at him through my lashes and rested my head on his chest. I could feel the rise and fall of his chest as he was breathing. It was so soothing, I didn't realize I was falling asleep, until Ron muttered, "Mira…you should probably get some sleep."

I rapidly shook my head and buried my head in the hollow of his neck, "I want to stay here..with you." I could feel him smile against my hair and kiss my forehead.

"You can sleep here than."

Promise you won't leave me?" I went to grip his shirt, suddenly remembering I was wearing it and flushed.

"Of course." He smiled, and I reluctantly slipped off his lap and into a lying position on the couch, Ron pulling the blanket over me, stroking my hair until I fell asleep.

I sighed contently and drifted to sleep, finally able to put my confusion and figure out who I wanted to be with…but maybe I knew all along and just wanted to wait and see what he would do about it….


	5. In pain

Yule Ball: In Pain (FINAL CHAPTER)

In the morning, I was so warm and cozy that I never wanted to wake up, I placed gripped the blanket around me tighter and refused to get up until I absolutely had to. Then I heard it.

"MIRA?"  
>I was awakened from my sleep to find Fred standing over me, betrayal in his eyes. I bolted up from the blanket and saw that Ron, as promised, was still there, arm around my waist. I didn't even realize he got under the covers with me. I immediately remembered what I was wearing and turned to Fred.<br>"Fred it isn't what it-"  
>"Save it, Mira. I don't want to hear it." And with that Fred marched out of the great hall. Ignoring my state of dress, I ran after him.<br>"Fred! Freeeeeeeeed! come back, I can explain!" I fell to the floor, tears spilling down my face. "Come back..." I got up and ran again. I had to find him, I had to tell him what he was seeing. I felt a foot stick out and I fell to the floor. "Well, Well, Well." was the last set of sneering words I heard before everything went black.

As I woke up, I felt a sharp pain in my arm. When I turned to my left, I confirmed that the pain was due to a cut, but it looked like it was from a hex, splitting my skin. Grimacing I looked around and found myself in a dungeon. Still in Ron's shirt, I was freezing and felt a shudder run through my body involuntarily. When my eyes reached the corner of the room, I felt a coppery taste in my mouth. Sitting in a chair watching me, was none other than Pansy Parkinson, the girl who was out to make my life miserable. If anyone thought Draco was bad when it came to being a pureblood heritic, Pansy was much worse. Mostly because she did things behind the scenes and people would just appear in the hospital wing. Most of the time those people would be me and a fellow, muggle-born Linda Meadows.

Seeing that I was awake, the witch bitch came over to me a sneer on her face.

"Well, whataya know. The resident slut of the school has graced me with her attention."

I ignored the stabbing pain I felt when she used that term, and smiled vilely at her. "Funny, Pansy, I didn't see any Mirrors in this room." Her face contorted in disgust at my comment and slashed another cut into my arm with a mere, albeit lazy, flick of her wand. Sucking in my breath, I refused to show any signs of outward pain: why give her the satisfaction?

"Know your place, Mudblood." She spat at me, sneering that horrid slur that has haunted and defined my life since I boarded the train to Hogwarts. I felt the backs of my eyes prickle at the use of the word, but I refused to succumb to the urge to cry. I wouldn't let her get to me, especially when today has already started off ruined. The soon she got bored, the sooner she would leave me alone, which meant the sooner I could talk to Fred.

~~~Third Person Point of View~~~~

"Oi, Freddie, you alright?" George ran over to his twin, looking concerned at him.

"No, George, I am absolutely not bloody alright." The other Ginger replied, stewing off after the second task of the Triwizard tournament. They had made off pretty well in coins during the betting, and Harry had done pretty well, but as soon as the call was made, Fred had taken off leaving George to wonder what could have happened.

"Does it have anything to do with Al?" It was the only thing that George could think of that would possibly have his brother so worked up. He'd liked the Granger for a long time and George knew how much effort it took for him to ask her to the ball.

"As a matter of fact yes, as well as Ron." Fred spat out the name of their brother with disgust, which really threw George in for a loop.

"What did Ronald do that involves Almira?"

"I found the two of them sleeping together on a couch in the common room." And with that George stopped in shock as his brother stormed off to the common room and the dormitories.

"What's got his wand in a knot?" Ginny walked over to her older brother, gesturing to Fred's receding form.

"I'm not sure I should tell you until I talk to Ron."

"I'll go with, then. I think they said something about going to look for Almira."

"I'm afraid that's what has Fred so upset, Gin…" And the two Weasleys walked off in search for the trio.

~~~Mira's POV~~~

"Please, Madam Pomfrey, I'm fine I promise!" I tried to shake my arm out of the nurse's hand, but it sent a jarring pain up to my shoulder. This made my cringe, making my argument void. She shook her head at me and clucked her tongue at me.

"I don't think so Ms. Granger, you're coming with me. How did you end up at the bottom of the stairs like this anyway?"

I thought back to what Pansy had told me about telling anyone about what had happened in the dungeon. For 'safety measures', she had carved 'mudblood' into the skin of my shoulder with her wand. It was Dark Magic and it couldn't be healed…ever. Shaking my head, I turned to the woman looking at me expectantly. "I don't know, Ma'am. I was trying to talk to a friend, and next thing I know, you had found me." Which was techniquely the truth, seeing as after Pansy had finished with me, she cast a sleeping spell on me to deposit me at the stairs near the Gryffindor common room.

"Well, we'll see that you get fixed up…and maybe find something more suitable to wear. Such an improper outfit to be wearing for the task today..." The Task! I had missed the Harry's second task! He was supposed to be fighting mermaids for something…I don't know what…I hope the gillyweed Neville was telling me about was helpful…

Just as Madam Pomfrey went to get me some "proper" clothes, Ron, Harry, and Hermione came bursting into the room. Harry was still fairly wet from the task, but was resolved in his current mission, whatever that is. When they saw me they all came running. Ron was the first to get to me and enveloped me in a large hug.

"Are you alright? You had me worried when you had left this morning and then I didn't see you at the task…"

I reached up and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "I'm fine now." I smiled forgetting that Harry and Hermione were there for a minute until I heard Harry say, "Well, when did this happen?" The two of us turned suddenly, suddenly standing a mile apart and were about to explain, when there was the sound of two more people bursting into the room.

"Okay, Mira. You have some explaining to do…you to Ron." We watched as Ginny came dashing over to us, stopping and looking between me and Ron. George was in close pursuit.

I gulped and looked to Ron with a look that said 'do you want to explain it, or should I?' He stepped back over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist, securing the fact that we were going to do this together. I smiled up at him, glad to know that I wasn't alone.

"Well, Ginny, the thing is…"

"Mira and I are together." Everyone turned to Ron, including me, at this abrupt and blunt statement. I guess we weren't as much on the same page as I had thought.

Suddenly George was glaring at me, with most contempt look I had ever seen on his face. To be completely honest it scared me out of my skin. I felt like such a bitch as it was…but the look George was giving me made me want to go hide in a hole somewhere. I just looked at the floor, trying to hide how upset I was when Ginny exploded.

"Are you bloody insane? Do have any idea what that would do to Fred? Do you even CARE? I can't believe you. Ron, I'm not surprised at you, but I expected better from you, Almira." She stormed off, cursing under her breath as she went. George said nothing, but followed his sister shaking his head. I turned to Harry and Hermione, feeling terribly ashamed for myself.

"Hermione I can-" But my cousin turned from me, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, Mira, but I have to go with Ginny on this one." She whispered and slowly walked off as well.

I felt my eyes filling with tears, but before I could even try to get composed, Madam Pomfrey came back, a gown and some wraps in her hands.

"No visitors at this time! Mr. Potter, go dry yourself off before you catch your death. Mr. Weasley, if you don't mind I need to tend to Ms. Granger." And with that she shooed them off, instructing me to lie on one of the beds and started to clean up my cuts.

It wasn't for a few more hours that I woke up again, but when I did, I found a bittersweet greeting around me. All around my bed I could see an assortment of cards that held good wishes, but upon opening them, found scathing and downsizing messages of hate. I got these from Dean, Seamus, (a rather lengthy one from) Hermione, Ginny, George, and tons of other people I would have previously considered friends. However they did include an apologetic one from Neville saying that he wasn't given a choice, but hoped that I felt better. There were explosion hexes in most of them, and I had to disarm them before seeing what everyone had to say. The basic message was that they weren't going to be associating themselves with me and that I was a two-faced bitch that shouldn't have led Fred on.

Feeling alone again, I let the tears run freely as I thought of the next three years of my school carrier. Maybe I'll just drop out…become a squib…then I could just return to my family…beg for Mum's forgiveness…I didn't want to do that, but it seemed like the only option left. No one knew about Pansy, but even without her, my life was going to be a lot worse. Dumbledore was right, you're loved ones really do have the most power to hurt you…

I blinked lifting my hand to wipe my tears, only to feel another hand slip off of it. I looked to my right, and saw that Ron was sitting in a chair. His head rested on the bed, asleep, his hand resting where mine just was. He must have been watching over me while I slept. I smiled down at him. He really was intent on keeping his promise to not leave me alone. I pet the top of his head lightly, hoping to not wake him. But it was when I stopped that he lifted his head and smiled up at me.

"Hey there, sleepy." I smiled back.

"Hey there back." He got up and sat next to me on the bed. I moved over to give him room and he got into a comfortable lying position. Once he was settled, I rolled onto my side and nestled next to him, his arm around my shoulder. She gently stroked my arm, careful of my bandages. I just laid there; content to have at least one person with me. After a little while, I couldn't hold back a question that was bothering me.

"So…We're together?" I smirked up towards him, just barely catching the red in his ears fade from his blush.

"Well…only if you want to be…" He smiled against my forehead when he kissed it softly. I smiled, but looked down ashamed at the thought I had to put into this. For the longest time, I had wanted this to happen, and now here he is, giving to me and I'm hesitating. I mean I like Ron…A lot…more than a lot, and I wanted o be with him. But I didn't want to hurt Fred…I didn't even know that I was leading him one like everyone is telling me I did…Even if I didn't go out with Ron, though, I knew thing would never be the same between Fred and me ever again.

I felt a shiver go up my arm, and realized that Ron was pulling up my sleeve, the 'd' in mudblood showing on my arm. I tried to pull his arm down.

"No, Ron! Don't-"

"Let me see it, Mira. I may not know much, but I do know a curse cut when I see it. Maybe we could get Hermione to-" He had gotten the sleeve up and the word shone in all its black, horrific glory on my shoulder. I felt tears prickling my face.

"Nobody's going to want to help me Ron…they all hate me…all I have is you…" I let the tears fall, not caring that I wasn't supposed to be the emotional one. A girl can only be strong for so long. "No one understands…"

"Don't be absurd, Almira Granger." Ron and I turned at the huffed comment and found my cousin standing at the food of the bed, a small smile on her face. " I may not agree with what you did, but that doesn't mean that I hate you. You're my cousin, for Merlin's sake." She walked over to my other side and smiled. I hastily tried to hide the writing on my arm, but she saw it. "Who put that dreadful word on your arm?"

"I can't tell you…I was threatened. I would end up worse than I already am if I told…" I looked down at the mark wondering what else could possibly be worse.

"Don't worry, Mira. We'll always be able to help you…able to tell us what's wrong or not." Harry came around from the curtain next to the bed smiling. I looked up at him grinning.

"Hey, Potter. Sorry for missing the task… I was preoccupied…" I looked down at my arms, emphasizing the point.

"No problem. I didn't win anyway." He chuckled. "You did miss Ron getting-"

"Saved from mermaids! Heh, yea not very impressive." Ron interrupted, his ears red again.

I chuckled at my new boyfriend's embarrassment over who knows what and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Before moving away though, I turned to his ear.

"By the way, yes." I smiled at him as he smiled widely.

And for the first time in a really long time, I felt like I could do anything. And as long as I was with my friends, I knew it was true.


End file.
